Arya Cognito
Biography Childhood: The Early Days of Arya Cognito Before everything that has been compiled about Arya had transpired.......there was Arya Cognito, daughter to wealthy Naboo corporate financial backers Torin Cognito and Malida Lotris-Cognito. Oldest sister to her brother Calen and sisters Sara and Mali Cognito. Her childhood was one of lavish living and the finest in Naboo education and cultural experience. Arya took to the lifestyle well as did her sibilings. Her parents were loving and spared no expense to helping their children flourish as human beings. The children also had a kind old grandmother to which they owed their happiness to as well. Malida's mother was Penelope Lotris, a tiny elderly woman, who was known in Theed as a wonderfully attentive childcare attendant for busy working parents. Arya's single digit years saw her at the Jedi Temple under a Master Tyris of Naboo. Her brother and sisters would spend their childhood and teen years at the jumpstart political education institutes. Arya was the only one in her family to have any assemblance of midichlorian potential. very early historical datapads, it was mentioned briefly that her grandmother may have secretly been a gifted Jedi Consular. As the years went by, Arya was recognized as a gifted padawan of the Jedi Order. Her parents were proud and her sibilings were happy for her success as well. The Cognito family was flourishing and would continue to do so until Arya turned 12 years old. The Imperial Way of Doing Things: Arya's Life Spirals Downward Torin and Malida Cognito were successful in their finanical backer positions and published advertising that spoke to their client exclusivity of Alliance supporters and their vehement denial of Imperial-backed business. That loyalty to the Alliance would prove to be fatal. Personally appearing at their 100th anti-Imperial demonstration, Torin and Malida Cognito were raising awareness of the ills of Imperial rule to the people of Coronet, Corellia. It was a dangerous time to spread that message. Imperial Agents had created outposts in the southern region of that city and bracing for a full takeover. Fighting broke out and a merc brutally mutilated everything on Torin and Malida except for their heads. The young woman merc severed their heads and placed them in two duffle bags to show to her employer, Imperial Admiral Thrawn himself. Records on Arya's family stop at this point..... At the time before the rise of the New Sith Empire, Arya was a mother of two, grandmother to one, a bounty huntress, Republic sympathizer and the Galactic Empire's public enemy number 1. Queen Mother Arya's Rise and Fall At 33, Arya assumed a new role as Queen Mother of Hapes due to the death of her great aunt Kathara Lotris. The darkness of the Sith had crept into her aura five years earlier and had consumed her by the time she assumed power. Her, then, lover and would have been husband, Jertrend Rand, tried to coax the young woman back to the light side of the Force. Arya would reign for a grand total of 5 months before all hell would break loose. In the days that followed the ending of her Consortium reign, Arya grew wary of the threats posed by her old allies and new enemies Black Sun and the Hutts. Arya disappeared from Hapes and Jertrend's side and re-entered the vast expanses of deep space. She did this to prevent anything happening to Jertrend and to pursue the completion of her secret project. Project Stolen Essence: Betrayal at Dathomir Project Stolen Essence was simply put: Arya had designed and trained a new apprentice so that she could one day harness the new body as her own. Ava Knight had been a young girl when Arya had taken her from her parents after brutally murdering them in front of her and burning her childhood home to the ground. Her jaded attitude and general hatred of Arya was music to Arya's ears as she listened to her scream, shout and act out in her containment cell within the Nido Syndicate's prison compound that stood four stories below the massive Glee Anselm mansion. After being manipulated by Arya for five years within the prison cell, Ava gradually came to forgive Arya. Phase II of the project began. Arya was smarter. She kept her enemy close with a smile. Her aging body (62) was the cause of her further need for Ava. Ava joined Arya on these missions for her aid and appearances sake not knowing the true nature of these relic hunts. Over the next couple years, Arya went on many adventures that took her across the galaxy tracking the location of the key to the purpose of Project Stolen Essence. The necklace of Darth Traya also known as Kreia. The necklace was a Sith artifact that would allow the user to transfer a portion of their lifeforce into it. Then, once a person with a connection to the lifeforce inside of the necklace put the necklace around their neck, the necklace would glow blindingly bright orange and the lifeforce would force the soul out of the wearer's body and lifeforce would take over the body. Phase III- Arya found the artifact, a black chained necklace with a bright orange square cut gemstone as the amulet on the planet Dathomir. Arya had told her new 'friend' Ava where she'd be going so Ava would meet up with her on Dathomir once Arya found the necklace. She placed the necklace (with her lifeforce inside) in the care of the stunningly beautiful twi'lek Singing Mountain Oracle, Nightsister Priestess Rashati. The twi'lek wrote up a datapad in Ryl that was then given to Arya to give to Ava. Arya's datapad did not make it to Ava. The Nightsisters got wind of the power of the necklace and Arya's body was killed by a toxic ysalamiri injection and Nightsister pike to the head. Ava had followed the stationary coordinates of Arya's belt loop beacon. With the dead Arya lying in front of her, Ava was charged with the task of recovering the lost information on Dathomir from the Nightsisters that had poisoned and killed Arya. Phase IV began with Arya's death. Arya's plan was working perfectly. Ava recovered the tablet, deciphered it and ran for the location indicated. She was followed by the Nightsisters up to the Singing Mountain where a showdown between the clans erupted. Ava carefully snuck up the mountain towards the cave and found the Singing Mountain Oracle Rashati and the necklace of Darth Traya. The Rebirth of Arya Cognito and Darth Mysteria The fifth and final part of Arya's plan: Upon putting the necklace on, Ava was killed by the power of Arya's invading lifeforce and Arya took over Ava's body. Ava's body and mind were now Arya's and she became 27 again. Even Ava's appearance changed to that of Arya in her youth. With her mission completed and the Dathomiran Witches in all out civil war with one another, Arya left Dathomir with a smile. It was a few weeks after the Dathomir mission, Arya noticed an unhinging of her psyche. She didn't know who this being was, but the split in her soul called itself Darth Xia Mysteria. Arya was in control of herself until anger or intense passion struck her, then Darth Mysteria would surface and takeover until the situation was neutralized. Mysteria was useful to Arya's wicked ways and helped her to create chaos in a galaxy that was being slowly controlled by the Republic and Empire. Now that Darth Arya Mysteria had successfully started a civil war between the witches on Dathomir, Arya headed back to Coruscant. Her business associate, Genahl Marok, had set up a new base of operations. The famed Paradisio Club had been imploded and replaced by an even more grand hive of debauchery, Palmadori Court. Pirates of Myst ruled by Darth Mysteria The age of the Pirates of Myst had begun. The Pirates of Myst were created to spread a message of self-reliance and anti-government regulation. Enroute to Coruscant, Arya ordered a kamikazi attack on Republic targets by some of her allies. When she arrived, Arya spoke a menacing speech about the destruction of the Republic and Empire. The Republic had once been her ally, but with their increases in power came increases in corruption and Arya had felt like the Imperial Alliance and Republic were starting to look too similiar. She vowed to stop the oppression of the Republic Empire. She strived for the people of the galaxy to be taught to help themselves and if they couldn't to simply die. Her personal belief was that of only the strongest will survive and all others should be allowed to die rather than aided by the "big brother" called The Republic or The Empire. Destroy "big brother" and the galaxy will have to help themselves. If it meant destroying governments and killing the oppressors, Arya wouldn't hesitate in doing so. The Union of the Sith This record was set before the NSE and a failed Union. After five years of moderate successes, Arya's plan for a massive attack that would spell complete Republic destruction was foiled by her underestimation of the Republic's power. That fact combined with the re-emergence of her old lover, Jertrend Rand. After the near fiasco at the Republic Data Center, Arya switched gears. She had Jertrend call for the Republic to completely destroy Palmadori Court. Arya was to go full time into her dark sider path. Jertrend was to follow. Darth Mysteria, upon speaking with a Sith Master, Xander Starkiller, soared across the galaxy to the frozen, mountain Citadel of Ziost. Ziost's Sith Citadel was a former base of operations for the Sith Empire and home of the Sith Council. Arya wasn't there long before a few others joined her. At first, the incredible amounts of dark energy within the Citadel caused her to break down, but soon the power within her began to grow and she began to embrace the darkness. Opulent Indulgence at the House of Mysteria With the Sith Order beginning to grow in strength, Arya was asked by Xander Starkiller as a favor to head to Lok to protect a small Sith hideout being constructed there. The mission was a success, but was hell on Arya. She decided to take a day off to enjoy herself. That decision led to a fateful elitest ball. A spy for the Hutts had weaseled his way into the party along with a trusted friend of Arya's, Desto. With the party silently infiltrated and her manor being aimmed at for demolition from the cliffs above, Arya was alerted by Desto that Borga the Hutt wished to speak with her. Arya along with the newly arrived Xander Starkiller and his apprentice Crystal Carter took to the sky over Naboo. On the yacht, Arya launched a swift force lightning wave across multiple corridors to quickly dispatch her would be captors and made her way to Borga's throne room where she met up with some charging twi'leks. She made quick work of them and moved on into the throne room of the slime ball himself. Before she could speak with him, A yellow lightsaber blade cut right through his eye from behind Borga and killed him. A young man, Arya's son Maddox, was in Gorda's clutches. The figure behind the blade was Arya's long lost daughter Amia Cognito. Arya slashed Gorda's arms clean off of his body causing Maddox to tumble to the floor and peel the grubby claws off of him. The three escaped the yacht as Xander and Crystal made short work of the battalion and the yacht. Arya, then, parted ways with her children in order to track down the rest of the Hutts for revenge against the Hutt's hitting close to home with capturing her family and nearly destroying them. After a heartfelt moment between family, Maddox, 10, and Amia, 18, left together and haven't been seen or heard. Lady Cognito's Life In Ruins A Quick Recap of Years Ago...... *Eons ago on Glee Anselm, a femme fatale had once reigned supreme over the Nido Syndicate. *Longer still, That woman's Paradisio Club was the site of many controversial events. Her tumultous relationship with the Hutts took center stage at the massive five story nightclub. The Hutts and the woman took advantage of each other's influence and financial strength until the Hutts grew tired of the partnership and decided to have her eliminated. After staging her demise, she went into the shadows feeling a new sense of darkness creeping through her veins. *The Hutt Syndicate having had a vendetta over her previous Paradisio Era successful raids of them decided upon the destruction of her properties on Naboo, Taris, Coruscant, Tatooine and Glee Anselm. They even brutally murdered her remaining family in attempts to lure her out. *After losing of her property assets, The matriarch had lost her money, her prominence and was alone once more. After she disappeared from the Dark Lord Starkiller and his Sith Empire, the Rogue Sith went into the dark abyss of Bakura to find a place to gather her strength to take on the Hutts. In a surprise ambush, The Hutts had caught up to her and instead of killing her they destroyed her connection to the force permanently. By injecting the toxic blood of the ysalmari, the Sith was severed from the Force and left for dead on Bakura. The Hutts considered her crimes paid for by her new pain. The tortured Forceless creature was picked up by a passing caravan master named Moseel Kartelo, who helped her with passage back to civilization in the Core World city planet of Coruscant. Post Ysalamiri Injection Era The mysterious femme fatale Arya Cognito dropped off the galactic radar. She had taken the alias of Falena Delacroix and opened a black market trading shop in the lower levels of Coruscant. The shop was dodgy and struggling financially to say the least. Her life was hard and she survived the almost weekly gangster attacks by the grace of her hand-to-hand combat prowess. Arya's life was a far cry from the previous glory of hers. The penthouse suites and mansions with all of the luxuries that credits could buy were replaced with a rusty, damp, dark, one room metal jail cell type room with an almost broken refresher station and a makeshift bed that consisted of a cloth pad on a cold, metal floor. Her closet was a salvaged trunk with bug chewed clothing strew about inside of it. One of her two cheapo blasters was resting in one of the inside pockets of the trunk. Cognito lived day to day trying desperately to hawk her mediocre ship parts to sucker consumers. Maybe one customer would come by a week if she was lucky. She yearned to return to her life of lucrative crime. Arya Cognito: Corporate Girl Arya returned to her lovely life of crime with a new angle and a new man, Jace deWinter. She had a new sense of goals and direction that she'd lacked in the past. Her targets of anyone under the moniker of "the Hutt" remained, but she was branching out from straight assassination and demolition. Arya took the mantle of Schism Corporation's Head of Security many years prior with no action in regards to enforcing the rogue company. When she came out of the shadows, Arya was working on her own doing operations for Schism in Naboo. Her mission was to eradicate the presence of Largo the Hutt on Naboo. The local government agencies had been alerted to her presence and hated Largo. They vowed to look the other way in regards to her methods as long as no citizens were harmed. Another stipulation was revealed in that Schism would provide a small cut of their profits (10,000 credits a month) be provided to the Naboo government in exchange for looking the other way during Schism's future operations on the planet. Arya had been doing well privately with no resistance. Schism Corporation was quietly and slowly entering Naboo in place of Largo. Arya's covert operations were a success until she ran into a complication in her Keren-Theed Operation. (((Arya put her secret operations on hold to focus on helping Schism once more. The Taking of Tanquilla Beach in the name of Schism Corporation was in the thread Foothold: Taking the Beach.)) Interesting Entanglements - Part One ....After returning from Tanquilla Beach Shadowport......... ....After Jace and Arya's thread, Here's To Eccentricities.... ....After Ayrill's thread involvement in One Shot, One Kill.... Five years after Arya had begun her operations on Naboo, Keren had been almost completely liberated of Largo's presence. A bothan representative for Largo the Hutt named Darius had been causing trouble for Arya's operation. He'd been quietly sabotaging Arya's Schism outposts before they could be staffed. Intelligence reports told Arya that he'd be in a ritzy Keren nightclub. Arya ventured there in order to remove the thorn from her side. The silent assassination was a success with Darius dead on the dance floor without anyone having seen Arya or so she thought. Arya reached the rooftop to leave when a Mando and a hunter and tailed her. The shuttle left in a hurry. In that same moment, Arya was also confronted by a teenage bomber girl later revealed to be Tanisis Arkelion, the daughter of Arya's employer. Arya had leapt off the rooftop after exchanging words and tossing a grenade from her tits in a distraction move. Tossing clues through alleyways and on a sidewalk, Arya ventured from Keren across the Naboo countryside to Theed. Her next target was the largest Largo Outpost. Climbing to an adjacent roof and waiting for the others to arrive, Arya envisioned this as a game. It went awry quickly, the group arrived quicker than Arya could've imagined. Arya blew the building with the Largo scum inside. A firefight ensued with Arya being injured while taking in the revelation by Tanisis Arkelion. Arya, Tanisis, Mando Runi and Vanden exchanged fire and punches for a very brief moment. Arya painfully threw herself down a drainspot. A later revealed Ayrill acted rough and unlike herself as she severed the drainspot and injured Arya further. Arya's driver, Mariik, exchanged fire as he helped Arya into the car. The chase lasted a few blocks before Ayrill killed Mariik in mid chase with a bolt through his head. Ayrill grabbed Arya after knocking her out as a Mando Runi took to Ayrill with a proposition. Interesting Entanglements - Part Two The operation had gotten interesting indeed with Ayrill and Runi Skirata speaking about Arya's mission. Ayrill and Arya had been brought aboard Runi's vessel, Pulsar Skate. Arya recovered in bacta in the mid transit to Arya's Villa, south of Theed. It is revealed that Ayrill and Arya had spoken before the Keren mission and that the entire summary of what had happened had been loosely planned out to play out the way it did. Arya and Ayrill were to "fight each other" eventually, but the two didn't account for the sexy chocolate bar known as Runi Skirata injuring Arya to the point that Ayrill had to wing it for a moment. Arya came to as the Pulsar Skate brought them to Cognito Villa. Arya had allowed Runi Skirata to stay the night to heal up and to join her for breakfast. The following morning saw Arya, Runi and a lovely specimen of a man named Jace deWinter at the breakfast table with Arya revealing what she knew of Runi and what she had been doing the day before. After all of the information was stated,, Arya asked Runi if he would be her Assistant Chief of Security. She proceeded to get up with Jace following close behind. Leaving Runi to ponder. Arya reached her basement command center and contacted her boss, Sara Arkelion. Three reasons were in mind. Two were obvious to the group and the third was only discernable by Sara. Arya revealed to the newly arrived Sara about her secret Naboo Schism Corporation Operations. Arya revealed Runi to Sara. Sara found out Arya's dark secret. Sara turned to Jace deWinter and deputized him. Sara turned to Runi and warily accepted him. Sara looked to Arya and spoke to her through the Force. Arya flashed back to a time when Arya was at her most powerful, her Paradisio Syndicate days. Arya gained an Assistant Chief and a sexy deputy. Arya was revealed to still have been suffering from the ysalamiri toxin from Gorda's ambush. Arya was weak in the force and ashamed. She reached out to Sara for help. Sara agreed to retrain Arya in time. For the moment, Arya turned her attention back to Schism Corporation's campaign. She asked her new Assistant Chief, Runi Skirata, to visit Tanquilla Beach shadowport to report on the progress. She asked Jace deWinter, her lover and deputy, to make the Naboo negotiations and rebuilding process happen. Footloose and Fancy Free Arya was going to work on plans for the Moena takeover, but decided last minute to take a trip with Sara Arkelion. A trip to Abregado-rae that would serve as a nice vacation for Arya. In Abregado-rae, Arya bought a townhouse, a gown and a few other frivilous purchases. She also was reunited with her faithful black nexu, Xodiir. Arya had left him there to live with a proper family when she'd been on her mission to destroy Gorda the Hutt, Largo's sibiling. With the reunion, Arya was content. She was on vacation and loving every minute of it. Monarchs, Massacres and Mysterias ...The dramatic ending of Debauchery in the House of Madstrike starts here.... During that vacation, Arya was contacted by a Force adept King. The King of Etti IV, a planet that was formerly a commerce guild and corporation centric system. King Tarsonis lured Arya offworld at a time when Runi Skirata had attempted to contact Arya about Largo's massive assault on Tanquilla Beach shadowport. Arya was greeted with a royal welcome. The pomp and jubilation didn't last long. King Tarsonis explained his planet's plight. Arya was teetering on the edge of caring or not. Tarsonis hit a nerve when she spoke of his knowledge of Largo the Hutt's upperhand. Apparently, while Arya was relaxing on Abregado-rae, Largo the Hutt had made a massive powerplay. Arya's 12 year old nephew Jonni Cognito had been kidnapped and murdered brutally by Ayrill Madstrike's ex-husband that Arya had presumed Ayrill had murdered for his sexual, verbal and emotional assault against her. King Tarsonis gave Arya the coordinates to what he believed to be an ambush zone. It wasn't revealed until later to Arya that the King was trying to send her to her death and wasn't really Tarsonis, but a shapeshifter employed by Largo. Ayrill's dossier Ayrill had discovered the plot long before Arya had. Ayrill had learnt of the shapeshifter in the Palace of Etti IV's capitol of Rento. Her hatred of anything related to Largo's tyranny took her to the palace. In an intense duel in the throne room, Ayrill destroyed the shapeshifter utilizing her server girls from her nightclub. Clothing them in the same hooded outfits, the girls tricked the shapeshifter into attacking them as they popped out of various hiding spots while Ayrill had aligned herself to his rear. She, then, slammed a vibrosword into current form's brain stem instantly killing him. On the dead shapeshifter's body was dossier files on Toren, Jonni Cognito and the King Tarsonis. The truth was revealed that King Tarsonis had been taken along with Toren's charred body to a Laza-Ro, Lok underground research facility. Largo the Hutt's team of freshly hired scientists spent four months working on bringing him back to life and cybernetically improving him to kidnap and kill Jonni Cognito. The boy was a way to lure Ayrill and Arya to their deaths at the hands of Largo the Hutt. King Tarsonis had been replaced because his planet's armed forces would have been crucial destroying any hope for Arya and Ayrill to possibly escape. Ayrill's wild card move of bringing her girls foiled the Etti IV part of the plan. Ayrill and her girls traveled to Laza-Ro. At Laza-Ro facility, Ayrill met up with Arya in an intel path crossing. The duo stormed the underground facility and freed the real King of Etti IV. With his freedom, Tarsonis helped the ladies by giving them intelligence readouts on Largo's newly built Outer Rim base on Telos. Arya stepped aside and told Ayrill to take vengeance upon Jonni's killer. Arya decided to go after Largo the Hutt. Ayrill and her crew of valkyrie-esque servers took to the planet amidst a diversionary attack. Arya had initiated Lady Luck's engines as a Huttenese sail barge streaked past her. She gave chase and landed a few succesful hits before the sail barge disappeared into hyperspace. Largo had escaped again. Arya was pissed. The dark side began to manifest itself a bit more in her darkened state of mind. A skin color change to light blue flickered. Her eyes flickered a yellowish tint before returning to blue-green. Mysteria spoke to Arya in Arya's mind. She was trying to come back. It alarmed Arya because it had been five years since Mysteria had been present. Arya stood in front of Tarsonis, who had re-occupied his seat on the Etti IV throne. King Tarsonis beckoned her forth. Tarsonis revealed to Arya an ominous tale of Arya's demise and Mysteria's rise. Tarsonis's eyes went from charcoal black to glowing white and his voice changed from deep and booming to an icy, otherworldly tone of voice. "Arya, you have met the reason for your demise in your recent dealings. You will be enslaved by a person you did not expect. Stripped of your entire self. Jonni is dead. Toren will soon be dead again. Ayrill will be lost in every sense of the word. Arya Cognito, you will be not be slain by another being, but by your own being. The spirit of Xia Mysteria that developed within you through Darth Traya's necklace. The necklace you once used to be betray the naive Ava Knight pays back the user even after it's destruction. Darth Traya has been watching you for quite some time. The spirit Darth Traya transferred into your being after you destroyed the amulet was Xia Mysteria. Xia Mysteria was one of Jedi Master Kreia's students that Kreia had seen follow her to Malachor V and train under her when she became Darth Traya. Gifted enough to be noticed by Traya, but not gifted enough to notice when Traya betrayed her and sealed her soul in that necklace. Xia's rebirth in you means you are about to feel what Ava Knight felt...' With that prophecy from Tarsonis, Life for Ayrill and Arya swirled out of control. Ayrill Madstrike disappeared from the galactic radar during her complete mental breakdown due to Jonni's death and Toren's involvement. Largo the Hutt was still at large, but now soliciting other Hutts including his daughter, Redda the Hutt. Xia had emerged fiully and attempted to take complete command of Arya's body. Arya Cognito (armed with the knowledge provided by the prophecy) took control of her mind and body. In the process, Arya entered her own mind. A duelist arena took form in her mind. A spirit of Xia Mysteria in red and black against Arya decked out completely in white and blue. Arya was nearly defeated at the hands of the prophetic pupil of Darth Traya. A Year Later Arya took complete control of her mind and body as she came to in a regally decorated bed in King Tarsonis's palace. King Tarsonis had been waiting for her to come to as either Xia or Arya. The truth of his next words wouldn't have changed much. "You felt what Ava felt, but you were the stronger soul. I must applaud you and warn you the hardships are only going to become greater from now on. The internal struggle within you has revealed a fork in your path. You must decide between embracing the ideals of destruction and vengeance or the ideals of justice and inner peace. I must tell you one important detail, Cognito. In the duel with Xia, you were in a coma for a year. The events in the galaxy have shifted significantly. Here's a dossier to major events to get you up to speed. Take this time to gather your strength before returning to the galaxy." King Tarsonis helped Arya through her momentary funk by offering more advice to the deeply conflicted woman. "Arya, you must take care of yourself right now. These friends will come to you in time. I am a seer not a time traveller. I cannot tell you a direct line of events on what you should do and who you should meet with, but I can tell you that your current attitude must change quickly in order for you to accomplish anything. As the more vulgar among my court have begun to say, 'Grow some tits, dear girl.' and act like that strong independent woman you used to be. '' ''You've obviously developed a knack for becoming the victim. Why not change the outlook? You're pretty down for someone that just defeated a spirit of a student of the infamous Darth Traya. Rebuild, do not dwell. Take control of your life, do not sit in self-doubt and anger. I offer my mind and my aid in your journey." Tarsonis's words struck a chord in Arya that caused her to soften and hug the king much to the bewilderment of his handmaidens around them. It was at their moment of contentment that an interesting revelation about the Cognito family came to pass. King Tarsonis was in fact Arya's blood uncle. He spoke of his fondness of Malida and the kids and the reason he disappeared after Malida's death. Tarsonis and Arya parted ways for a while after that in order for Arya to regroup and reconnect herself to the Force. The Costs of Doing Business Months rolled by as Arya spent countless days and nights in and out of her office on Naboo overseeing the construction of Schism Corporation properties in Keren, Moena and Theed. She had originally entrusted the Naboo properties to her, then, boyfriend Jace deWinter. Jace was kidnapped from her Villa while Arya was on vacation on Abregado-rae. Upon returning to Naboo, Arya was heartbroken for a while, but remained business oriented. Arya happened upon a chance encounter with a Sith named Rylan Kordel having a flirt fest with a beautiful Lowana Starlighter. Arya spoke with Rylan and Lowana and soon a mission to take out a warlord that had been discrediting a member of the royal government. A week after the successful removal of the warlord , Arya was embroiled in another scandal on Naboo. A group calling themselves The Phuryans attempted to make their move on Theed. Striking a deal with the Phuryan leader, Cloud Kelly, Arya organized a weapons deal as the front as she developed an undercover band of resistance fighters. Without a single shot fired, lightsaber ignited or innocent civilian harmed the seige of Naboo ended. Arya had met a young woman named Rebecca Hall in the process. New Allies, New Revelations Guns, Big Money It was the conclusion of an assassination job on Naboo that had led to bringing her new partner in crime into the messy backstory that was Arya's life. An emotional revelation of new family brought Arya to her weakest point in years right in front of her new friend. Zipping to mid-transit to Cato Neimoidia to meet her newly discovered Aunt Sofia Visage and her Uncle Antonio Visage. The Mafia matriarch herself told her to meet at Arya's newly built nightclub on Abregado-rae. {House of Cognito] A few days later, the nightclub was freshly open. The night was full of liquor, sex and all manner of debauchery. Arya sang some songs both ironic and right on point with her emotional state. Jace and Arya were still together at that point. Arya loved him dearly, but she always kept private life very much so. At the nightclub's opening, Rylan and Rebecca arrived as requested by Arya. So was a former Cognito, Sofia Visage, sister to Arya's father came bearing revelations and business deals. Arya took the rewards for the previous job and handed it over to Rebecca as Arya accidently blew Rebecca's cover. Must Be Paid....A Cold Day In Hell An encrypted communication from Don Antonio Visage was sent to Arya via his henchmen. Arya took the notice of the newly discovered Teroik Cognito III and took leave for Rhen Var to find out more about her family. She never knew about her cousin, Ayrill, being the daughter of Teroik. As Arya approached Rhen Var, Anti-air bombardment by Hutt mobile platforms as well as Hutt troopers took turns blasting the ship to hell. The ship slammed against the mountains in a bouncing act for several miles before settling on a precarious cliffside. A very badly injured and bloody Arya stumbled her way down a rappel line and swung her way into a snowy plain. The pain grew so intense that she passed out in the snow. In a chance of fate, Ayrill had been tracking Largo the Hutt's battalion across the galaxy because of their strange movements. As the battalion left Rhen Var, Ayrill swooped in and shot up the last of the transports to no avail as it escaped into space. Finding out the cause of their presence on Rhen Var sent Ayrill into an emotional freefall. She discovered the wreckage of Arya's ship the Lady Luck. Frantically, she searched the ship. No sign of Arya. She contacted Rebecca Hall via a notice on Arya's dashboard. Within hours, Rebecca and her associate Rory were on the planet. Their plan to find Arya hit a twist when it was revealed that Rebecca's own mother had Arya held captive. As Arya was being interrogated by mother Elizabeth Hall, Ayrill, Rebecca and Rory stormed the bunker. Ayrill and Rory were trapped behind a blockage due to Rebecca's use of the Force. When Ayrill and Rory were freed from the blockage, Rebecca greeted them. Ayrill still had many questions for Arya. The secrets of the Cognito family were going to be revealed soon. Cognito Civil War Chronicles Tatooine, Abregado-rae, Naboo, Cato Neimoidia and Coruscant all had a common thread. These locales served as the backdrop for a long and bloody Cognito cvil war. Tumultuous times for the Cognito clan that saw the very destruction of almost the entire family. What exactly happened during the war and the aftermath are shrouded in mystery due to this chronicler losing contact with his subject. Details on the mysterious historical record drop off to be revealed in my next report. NEW INTEL: The Cognito Civil War is known as the silent, but bloody war that no one else in the galaxy seemed to know about. Why would they? The Sith and Rebels were all fighting as well as enduring harsh civil disputes of their own. The Criminal Underworld has remained silent with their own business ventures. The war claimed over eight thousand lives including the main instigators: Torin Cognito, Teroik Cognito III and Antonio Visage. The Cognito Civil War was caused by Sofia Visage (Cognito) and her mad power hunger. Her husband wanted to help her eliminate their competition, the Cognitos, by any means. That meant calling on the Hutts and Elizabeth Hall, a relative of Arya Cognito's ally Rebecca Hall. All of this intel is known through previous record, but as for why things got so heated? Torin, a clone of the original and his brother Teroik found out that Sofia and Antonio tried to have Arya and Ayrill killed. Upon capturing and confronting their sister, Sofia, it became clear that money and power were all that Sofia loved. There was no apology or truce or amends given....Torin and Teroik formerly declared war on their sister. I will dig up more on the events that transpired in my next report. Category:Character Category:Female Category:Criminal Underworld Category:Naboo Category:Human Category:Non Force User Category:Trainee